


Crow's Nest

by Meme_Witch



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Texting, not positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Witch/pseuds/Meme_Witch
Summary: Max's texts have (parentheses) and Chloe's have [brackets]





	Crow's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Max's texts have (parentheses) and Chloe's have [brackets]

**04/26/2009**

[11:09] hey hippie! how's it going up in Seattle?

(15:12) Is this Chloe? I got a new phone.

[15:13] yup! how's the big city treatin ya?

**04/27/2009**

(14:09) Good!

[14:11] that's good!

[14:12] actually i wanted to tell you about something

[16:44] no big deal tho

**04/28/2009**

(9:03) Gah! Sorry Chloe, we've been busy unpacking. What is it?

[9:07] no big deal, already forgot. got a nice view of the sea from your new crows nest?

(12:30) Nest?

[12:39] just a pirate joke

(1:22) Haha

**04/29/2009**

[4:15] i miss dad

[4:15] i dont know what to do max

[4:16] i feel so lost

[4:22] sorry nevermind max hope youre sleeping well 

(7:55) Good morning. Are you alright Chloe? I miss him too.

[7:55] yup!! no worries

(9:27) I'm glad.

**05/07/2009**

[13:42] how's the weather up there mad max

**05/14/2009**

(15:11) Sorry for the slow response Chloe! I've been getting used to everything. It's really chilly. 

[15:13] it's ok

**5/15/2009**

[9:17] sounds hella cold


End file.
